


that's sweet of you

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this <a href="https://www.facebook.com/juliandraxler/photos/a.313634598700701.71876.135808799816616/854367197960769/?type=1&theater"> post </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	that's sweet of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildcat13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat13/gifts).



> hi! before that I'd like to apologize for the mixing event because I tried to look up with the what happened but didn't get a lot of information :(  
> So I put stuffs that I think will fit in the story line  
> Anyway enjoy C:

Atsuto has been on his bed for more than three hours already and he still couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t deny himself that he’s missing a certain midfielder who was injured. The thought of spending the training without Julian – of course, who else would he miss so dearly like this if it’s not the German Player? – would be boring. He would certainly going to miss the younger man’s talk, jokes, and of course the _touch_.

Well, they love to touch each other during training. Their teammates often tease them for being too close. Max sometimes shouts at them. “You guys, can’t you be separated even for once?” The team laughs along with Atsuto and Julian.

Now that Julian is in treatment, Atsuto’s mood has clearly been down for some time already, his teammates have noticed. They – Atsuto and Julian – still talk around the phone sometimes but it couldn’t heal the longing that he’s having.

(He doesn’t know that Julian feels the same).

He groans. Since he couldn’t sleep, he decides to get up from his bed and do something. Looking around, he finally sits on his desk and takes out a small piece of paper and pen. Firstly, he tries to draw Julian’s face but fail miserably and throw the paper away. He couldn’t let others (especially Julian) to see that so he tears the paper apart.

Sighs. Maybe he should just write something, but what? After another thirty minutes, Atsuto comes out with lots of options and finally settle with one.

_Dear Julian, I miss you._

That sounds okay, but he needs to put something else so it will look cute and not so serious.

He thinks and finally knows what he will write.

After finished what he wants to write, he rereads it again and smiles, satisfied. He put a doodle of a football there as a final touch.

Feeling a little warmer, Atsuto thinks he can finally sleep, so he goes back to the bed.

.

.

Atsuto is looking through his room for something when the paper that he has long forgotten slips out. Curious, he takes the paper and finally remembers the letter that he made before for Julian. How he hasn’t given it to Julian, he couldn’t recall. Perhaps it has escaped his memory before. He smiles reading the little memo and thinks that maybe he should give it to Julian right now.

Therefore before practice, he slips the memo inside Julian’s locker when the midfielder is busy talking with the captain regarding Julian’s condition.

“Uchi, what are you doing?” Julian asks him when the younger man has finished talking.

Atsuto is afraid that he’ll be found out. He tries to answer nonchalantly. “Just closing your locker, nothing more.” He slips out his tongue, being playful and Julian just chuckles.

“Sure, if I miss my t-shirt, I know whom I should look for later,” Julian winks.

“Seriously, why should I?” retorts Atsuto.

“Hey, you guys, stop putting the husband-wife talk here, we need to go practice soon!” shouts Max, followed by the other laughter.

Julian then drops the topic and drags Atsuto to the field. And the schalke _couple_ is back (again).

.

.

When everyone has finished the training, Julian gets back to the locker room to change. Julian finds there is something on his t-shirt, a small piece of paper like a _post-it_ , white with some letter. He takes it and puts it inside his jeans’ pocket, choosing to read that later because he doesn’t want the chance of getting caught by his teammates.

He bids his greeting to everyone and pats Atsuto’s head, one of his gestures to tease the older man, which Atsuto will usually reply, “Hey! I’m not a kid!”

And the same answer. “You look like one to me.” Atsuto will pout and Julian will pat one last time before going back to his place.

When he arrives, Julian sits on the sofa to rest for a while, turning on the TV to look for some TV series or anything’s interesting. He suddenly remembers the memo he found on his locker before. He has a certain idea who’s the sender, but it wouldn’t harm to check right?

A smile is placed on his face when he reads the letter, found the familiar handwriting and the cute nickname. He takes out his phone with his right hand and holds the paper on his left hand. Using the camera, he captures the message.

.

.

To: Uchi  
I found this in my locker just now, do you know who put it?

From: Uchi  
No idea, why would you ask me? (o w o)

To: Uchi  
well, in that case, do u know someone name Uchi then?

From: Uchi  
Urmm (>___<) I don’t know?

To: Uchi  
Too bad then, maybe I should put it on my facebook pages and perhaps the person will come forward

From: Uchi  
Ehh???? NO!

To: Uchi  
Hmm…too late =P

From: Uchi  
I hate Schatzi =((

To: Uchi  
I thought you miss me? =p

From: Uchi  
Urgh, you got me .__.)/

To: Uchi  
I know ;)

From: Uchi  
Now erase it o3o

To: Uchi  
If I do, people will then get curious, u-chi~

From: Uchi  
You win L I hate you

To: Uchi  
You know, they say hate is another meaning of love, so I love you uchi <3

From: Uchi  
o////o mou daisuki!

.

.

And this is what the letter read:

Für Julian  
Aleskrar? oda Asch ab?

Uchi miss du <3

Schatzi

**Author's Note:**

> feedbacks are very much welcome <3
> 
> PS: wildcat13 (Idk how to call you sorry x( ) I hope this is okay? Orz


End file.
